ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora's
This Children's TV Series Called Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories Will Be a Disney Channel Show Which Will Be Aired on Disney Channel's Block Disney Junior and Disney Junior Channel. Also, This 30 Minute TV Series Will Be Based on Mickey's PhilharMagic 3D Movie and Plus There Will Be Different Narrators (From the Past to the Present Day) on Each and Different Episode. When The Disney Cartoons are Shown in One of These Episodes, There Will Be No Narrator, Except for Winnie the Pooh and Thomas the Tank Engine Stories. (In UK and Australia Version of This Show, Thomas and Friends Stories Will Be Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis) Cast Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Haley Joel Osment as Sora Episodes Season 1 #Episode 1: Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train, Granpuff, Bowled Out and Diesel Does It Again (Narrated by George Carlin) #Episode 2: Mickey and the Beanstalk (Narrated by Paul Frees as Ludwig Von Drake) #Episode 3: Saved from Scrap, The Runaway, Better Late Than, Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Woolly Bear (Narrated by Ringo Starr) #Episode 4: Mickey's Delayed Date, Sandwich Makers, Pluto's Sweater, Mickey's Airplane Kit, Donald's Shell Shots and Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box (No Narrator) #Episode 5: The Reluctant Dragon (No Narrator) #Episode 6: Goliath II (Narrated by Jim Cummings) #Episode 7: Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip, Clock Cleaners, Grand Canyonscope and Pluto Runs Away (No Narrator) #Episode 8: Mickey's Piano Lesson, Purple Pluto. Mickey and the Seal and Mickey's Grand Opera (No Narrator) #Episode 9: Mickey's Rival Returns, Organ Donors, Working for Peanuts and Donald's Lighthouse (No Narrator) #Episode 10: Mickey's Big Break, The Little Whirlwind, Donald's Pool and Mickey Down Under #Episode 11: Donald in Mathmagic Land (Narrated by Paul Frees) #Episode 12: Ben and Me (No Narrator) #Episode 13: Pecos Bill (Narrated by Larry the Cable Guy), Blame It on the Samba and Mickey's Mix-up (No Narrator) #Episode 14: Future Mania, Crazy Over Daisy, Pluto's Seal Deal and How to Camp (No Narrator) #Episode 15: Henry & The Elephant, Bulldog, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Home at Last and A Scarf for Percy (Narrated by George Carlin) #Episode 16: Vidia and the Fairy Crown (Narrated by Jermery Irons) #Episode 17: Toad Stands By, Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, Special Funnel, Train Stops Play and You Can't Win (Narrated by George Carlin) #Episode 18: The Sorcerer's Apprentice (From Fantasia), Percy and the Signal (Narrated by Ringo Starr), Pluto and the Gopher (No Narrator) and The Deputation (Narrated by Ringo Starr) #Episode 19: Lonesome Ghosts (No Narrator), Trick or Treat (No Narrator), Percy's Ghostly Trick (Narrated by Ringo Starr), Donald's Halloween Scare (No Narrator) and The Skeleton Dance (No Narrator) #Episode 20: Turkey Catchers (No Narrator), Thomas' & Percy's Mountain Adventure (Narrated by George Carlin) and Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum (No Narrator) #Episode 21: Minnie's Nutcracker #Episode 22: Thomas' Christmas Party (Narrated by Ringo Starr), Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Narrated by Ringo Starr), Mickey's Christmas Chaos (No Narrator), Pluto's Christmas Tree (No Narrator) and Toy Tinkers (No Narrator) #Episode 23: Mickey's Christmas Carol (No Narrator) #Episode 24: Once Upon a Wintertime (Jodi Benson), On Ice (No Narrator), Mickey's Mixed Nuts (No Narrator) and Snow (Narrated by Alec Baldwin) #Epsode 25: Symphony Hour (No Narrator), The Simple Things (No Narrator), Thomas and the Special Letter (Narrated by George Carlin), Trust Thomas (Narrated by George Carlin) and Up a Tree (No Narrator) #Episode 26: Bird Brained Donald (No Narrator), Bulgy (Narrated by George Carlin), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (Narrated by George Carlin) and Bone Trouble (No Narrator) Season 2: #Episode 1: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (Narrated by Sebastian Cabot) #Episode 2: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (Narated by Sebastian Cabot) #Episode 3: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (Narrated by Sebastian Cabot) #Episode 4: Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (Narrated by Lauire Main) #Episode 5: A Dream Called Walt Disney World (Narrated by Byron Kane) #Episode 6: A Day at Disneyland (Unknown Narrator) #Episode 7: Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Whistles and Sneezes, Thomas and Trevor and Percy Takes the Plunge (Narrated by Ringo Starr) #Episode 8: The Magic of Walt Disney World (Narrated by Steve Forrest) #Episode 9: Ally Dawson and the Viking War (Narrated by Whoopi Goldberg) #Episode 10: Alex Russo and the Magic Crystal Ball #Episode 11: Students is Students (Narrated by Katy Perry) #Episode 12: The Legend of the Keyblade Master #Episode 13: On Vacation with Sora and the Gang (Narrated by Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket) #Episode 14: Austin Moon & The Magical Guitar #Episode 15: The Walt Disney Story (1973 Version) #Episode 16: Donald and the Magic Lamp #Episode 17: Snow Bond #Episode 18: Duffy and Me #Episode 19: Spring is Here #Episode 20: Once Upon a Story Book Land Season 3: # Episode 1: Snow Engine (Narrated by Michael Brandon)/Fergus Breaks the Rules (Narrated by Michael Brandon)/Get a Horse/Tangled Ever After/Frozen Fever #Episode 2: Broadcasting *USA: Disney Channel, Disney Junior *Canada: Disney Junior *Japan: *France: *UK: Disney Channel UK, Disney Junior UK and Disney/ABC Channel *Germany: Disney Junior *Italy: Rai Trivia *Thomas and Friends Series will Still have Michael Brandon Narration, But for the First Time Ever, It will be Using Original Season 7 Soundtrack for the First Time in America. Category:Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories Category:Disney Junior (The Channel) Category:Thomas & Friends series